


[Cover] Once More, With Feeling

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [55]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Finallllllly! I got my brain focused on this one!I've been wanting to make a cover for this novel for a very long time since I've read it earlier this year and it got me frustrated a bit because I can't get my mind sorted—this JL Rom-com is one of the BESTS out there and definitely a favourite!Support the author! Read their works! Thank you so much!P. S. Such a fan of 'fake/pretend JL relationship' hahaha. XD





	[Cover] Once More, With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once More, With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256293) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



[](https://imgur.com/Q07PpxN)


End file.
